With increasing demand for faster, more powerful and more efficient ways to store information, optimization of storage technologies becomes one of the key challenges. The logical data objects (data files, image files, data blocks, etc.) may be transformed for transmission and/or storage. The transformation may comprise compression, encryption, encoding, conversion, etc. and/or combinations thereof. For example, data compression techniques are used to reduce the amount of data to be stored or transmitted in order to reduce the storage capacity and transmission time respectively. Compression may be achieved by using different compression algorithms.
Computer systems can use data compression to reduce the number of storage devices needed to store data, thereby reducing equipment and operational costs. Algorithms used to compress data include, but are not limited to, zlib, Graphics interchange Format (GIF), portable network graphics (PNG), lz4 and Roshal archive (rar). Compression algorithms data can provide a reduction of data footprints, and are typically dependent on the data that is to be compressed. For example, data which was previously compressed may not be reduced, whereas previously uncompressed text files can be reduced up to 90% of their original size.